


Day 2 - Eating out

by IStillPlayWithLegos



Series: Kinktober 2020 - IStillPlayWithLegos [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/pseuds/IStillPlayWithLegos
Summary: You and Levi have some fun in the corridor.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 - IStillPlayWithLegos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Day 2 - Eating out

**Author's Note:**

> I missed day one 😭, but here’s day 2.

“Captain, please!” You whimpered, leaning further against the wall, praying you would just sink through it. “You’ll get us caught.”

The Captain knelt in front of you, holding your hips against the wall, head between your thighs with one of them hitched over his shoulder. Levi licked a broad stripe against you with the flat of his tongue and hardened his grip on your hips. He’d done this so many times that he knew exactly how to break you down. 

“Tch. You really think I care about that?” he asked, giving you an uncharacteristic grin. “No, Lieutenant. And you know what I think? I think you’re such a whore that if Erwin or Mike walked by here you would be on your knees begging to suck them off.”

You shook at his words, face blushing bright red. You stuttered, trying to deny it, but you both knew it was true. You fell silent and he took that as a sign to keep going.

His tongue teased around your folds, just barely tracing around you. Enough to feel pleasant, but not nearly enough to allow you to come. Your hips pushed forward against his mouth, and he chucked into you, murmuring, “Such a whore, Lieutenant.”

And with that, he aggressively dove back in, making you choke on your own breath as his tongue flicked over your clit. Your hands grappled at the wall, searching for something to grab onto. His tongue felt so good inside of you. Soft and warm, lapping up all your slick.

He stopped for a moment, and then you were being roughly stretched by two fingers. They pumped into you, twisting on every thrust. His tongue slipped in between his fingers, teeth just barely catching on the sensitive skin. 

“Captain, please,” you whined. “Your tongue—Fuck. Move up, please, just a little.”

He chose to ignore you for a moment, but as soon as the thought had left your mind, his mouth was around your clit, sucking  _ hard _ . 

The suction felt so fucking good. Your core pulsed with arousal and it felt like every single one of your nerve endings was on fire. Your legs shook as you tried to keep yourself standing. The only thing holding you up at this point were the Captains strong hands on your hips, pushing them against the wall, keeping you still. 

He stopped after a moment, allowing you to catch your breath, but not for long. His teeth grazed the sensitive nub, and you shrieked at the sudden feeling. Waves of pleasure coursed through your entire body. 

_ You were so close. Just a little more. One touch and you’d be gone. _

And then everything stopped.

You whined loudly and hitched your hips forward, looking for the fingers and mouth that were no longer there. In a single second, Levi stood up and had your hair wrapped tightly around his fist.

“Stupid brat,” he growled, pulling hard on your hair. “Did you really think I was going to let you come that easily?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
